


The One Time

by Isuvviaraq



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Daddy Kink, Demons, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Power Play, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isuvviaraq/pseuds/Isuvviaraq
Summary: An incubus by the name of Volzek enters the universe of the Legend of Korra (known to his kind as "the land of benders"). Powerful, cocky, beautiful, he expects the world to be an easy mark full of unwary humans to toy with. How foolish is his pride.Stripped of his powers and flung into the wastes of the antarctic, the only way to survive may be to strike a deal with one of the local humans. But powers or no powers, the tall, self-possessed Tonraq might have been too much for him either way!





	The One Time

The One Time

Without a doubt, the best thing about being a demon is the ease of interdimensional travel. Humans have to fiddle about with reagents and magic circles and incantations in order to transport themselves across the vale, but a demon need only be well-fed, well-rested, and powered up. Then we just pick ourselves up, carry our souls across the astral divide, and assemble ourselves a new body when we get there.

Of course… that’s not to say that no risk is involved. Even a human would be foolish to walk across the street without heeding their surroundings, yes? Well on one occasion, you might say I crossed without looking to see what was even on the side of the street I was crossing to.

My contemporaries called it the “World of Benders.” Rather suggestive, I thought. More importantly, demonic traffic in and out of the dimension had been near non-existent for more than a millennia. The place was ripe for a bit of harmless mischief.

With my soul hovering above the world’s corporeal surface, I assembled the body I was accustomed to from the materials closest to hand (fortunately I was above a swamp and raw organic matter was in abundance). This being my world-debut, I put a bit of extra work into this one, giving it green eyes that transitioned in the light and could turn anything from a sea-foam grey to bright emerald. I tied my slate hair into tight, braided cornrows on the left side, then trimmed the hair on the right side down to a centimeter, etching a few geometric signs down to the scalp. My skin was a milky, translucent porcelain that would turn to grey marble when my dark demonic soul sank into it.

The rest were all just the routine features: a slender, wiry body equipped for fighting and gymnastics, an ass to water the mouths of priests, an endowment that would win a stallion’s nod of approval, and a face I had spent so long sculpting and practicing that I knew it better than my own hands. With this face, I could offer a smirk that would make butter (or more to the point, a maiden’s girdle) melt to the floor in a puddle.

That minor chore completed, and after stretching my new, fresh limbs upon the bow of a swamp-willow, I headed toward the nearest settlement I could find, thinking to have a little fun with the inhabitants. Harmless fun, I remind you.

To make a long story short, I chose the wrong hapless villager to make the target of my antics. I had identified her as the daughter of the village’s priest or medicine-man, and thought it a good opportunity to test the strength of this world’s “holy powers” as it were. She was reasonably good looking, but not really my type. I snuck into her room at night, pulled her into a state of half-dreaming awareness, then loomed over her where she lay. I looked darkly into her eyes and gave her the whole “shadowy ravisher” bit. Real popular with virgins, that act. Probably would have worked if I’d been serious about it. But as planned, I’d touched nothing but her hair by the time she called for Daddy to come and save her.

My expectation: The priest would run in, he’d give some banter about “justice” or “how dare you” etc., then try a few weak, impotent spells to banish me to whatever passed for hell in this world, find that they have no power on this stranger from a world beyond his comprehension, and then leaving his daughter alone I’d turn to the holy man, drag him to another room, and work my magic till he was like a drawn longbow: exquisitely bent, full of energy, ready to snap.

Instead, the guy takes one look at my eyes, (which were then glowing in the dark and may as well have projected “look, I’m a demon!” onto my brow) and launches into some kind of water magic I’d never encountered before. I can tell instantly that I’ve made a mistake, because it was having far more effect (i.e. any) than I’d been expecting. Worse, the effect of the spell was too strong for me to just shrug off or block out. Apparently, I hadn’t factored in that this swamp is some kind of hub for spiritual activity in their world. Spirits were a common sight to the locals, and the swamp’s medicine men had developed a few tricks to dealing with them. To make matters worse (and this is just total bullshit), when I’d constructed my body from scattered materials in the swamp, I’d inadvertently absorbed a big chunk of the world’s spiritual energy into my corporeal form, and so made myself vulnerable to the priest’s magic.

The bastard sealed off my power, then banished me “back to the spirit realm.” Thankfully, I was still a foreign entity to whom the incantation had not been tailored, and thus was able to resist and pervert the spell by which he sought to banish me. I did succeed in staying in their realm, at least. But through a rather irritating twist of fate, the spell banished me to the south pole.

Rather a desperate situation. I wasn’t dressed for the climate, and so every scrap of energy I could muster had to go toward keeping myself warm. It was a petty resource, though, and I had only enough energy to stay warm for an hour or two. My soul would survive even if my vessel perished, but I calculated that it would be 3 days before the seal of binding expired. If I succumbed before that time, then I’d spend the next three days as a frozen human-cicle waiting for my chance of escape. Not an appealing prospect.

As luck would have it, I’d been searching the frozen landscape for a little less than 20 minutes when I found what I needed: a camp. It was outfitted for about 6, though at present only one human stood guard, mending nets as he tended the fire.

My single plan, to creep up to the camp, steal enough provisions to keep myself warm and alive as a human for three days and get the hell out without being noticed, failed almost immediately owing to a flash of mischance. I’d laid hands on a furry seal skin large enough to serve as satchel, bed and blanket and begun to fill it up with oil, tinder, dried meats, and a small knife. Then from behind me, there came the squawk of a particularly spiteful (and dead as soon as I could get my hands on it) penguin.

The human turned to the source of the noise and saw me crouching beside the fur blanket of provisions. An awkward moment of silence passed while we stared at each other - he trying to work out whether he could give me the benefit of the doubt about this being _his_ provisions I was pilfering, me trying to calculate if what little was already on the blanket would last a human body at the south pole for three days if I made it stretch.

Just to make things easier on both of us, I threw a large, oily fish in with the rest, then hoisted the blanket up onto my shoulders and made a dash for the nearest snow hillock. Unfortunately, the fur was almost as heavy as everything else I’d stolen combined, and I could hear the man’s heavy footsteps in the snow behind me getting closer. In desperation, I focused half of my precious demonic energy reserves into giving speed to my running feet. Instantly, the arctic cold ran me through like a spear and felled me, my body trembling with cold shock. I forced heat back into my body before it could sustain any permanent damage, but it was enough for the human man to overtake me, gripping my arm in one hand and the seal skin in the other, ensuring that I couldn’t escape with it. In a burst, I flung my feet up off the ground and launched a heavy kick into his stomach.

To my dismay and slight admiration, my soles impacted solidly against a hard wall of eight-pack. He maintained his grip on my arm and the makeshift rucksack without flinching, and so as I regained my footing, I was left staring into his hard face and icy blue eyes. Rather a handsome type, actually, but I had my mind on other things at just that moment. I made a few attempts to break away, trying to slip my wrist through his fingers, but his hands were large enough to form a complete ring round my wrist, and he was too wary for simple tricks.

“Wait,” he said in a firm voice, both calm and forceful.

Instead, I let go of the fur bundle, dove upon his forearm, and pulled back his sleeve so I could sink my teeth into the meat of his forearm. But the rugged native didn’t even flinch. His hand also disengaged from the rucksack, then gripped the hair that hung from the end of my cornrows, holding me in place. Then he locked his jaws across the full width of my neck and chomped down hard. Immediately, my own jaws let go of his arm. It’s a simple law of the wild, recognized by man, leopard and demon all, that when another holds your neck in his teeth, you submit.

Besides which, if I’m being honest, I was more than a little aroused. He had taken me in a death-hold, and I could feel his raw, masculine strength pressing down atop me. Ordinarily, I could enjoy teasing, tempting, and blue-balling a man like him for days on end before finally sending one of his admirers (his type always have leagues of female admirers gawking at a distance) across his path at a critical moment. I could imagine him biting into some 19-year-old virgin’s neck just like this while he rutted her, and I’d loom invisible beside them sipping at the sweet, ripe nectar of his lust and her fulfilled fantasies.

Of course, such a scenario wasn’t seeming likely at that point, and for that I felt resentment as I moved myself into a more submissive stance. The native man released me, and I sat upon my knees, head inclined but eyes staring and scowling into his. He too sat back upon his knees and looked at me calmly, as if he planned to have a civilized discussion with me.

“Why did you try to steal our supplies?” the man asked. He had… rather a nice voice. Enough said about that.

“Why would I?” I snapped bitterly, spreading out my empty arms and tugging at the hems of my thin, flimsy sleeves with my fingertips to demonstrate my vulnerability to the elements.

“But why didn’t you try asking for them first?” His tone and gaze remained steady.

With a practiced tensing of brows, I gave him a look that would make the subarctic gusts feel warm. “I’m not a beggar,” I purred ruefully. “And I don’t need your charity to survive.”

To my irritation, he wasn’t baited in the least. “No. Rather, you’ve attempted to be a thief. Either way, it seems you still need my provisions.” His eyes roved then over my limbs, which were still not yet shivering from the cold, then gave me a look that turned his last statement into a question.

My glare was unwavering. “I’ll get what I need one way or another. So if you know what’s good for you…” 

He started laughing. It was the first emotion to break that stony countenance, and I wanted to slap him for it. “I’m sorry,” he gasped without remorse. “That’s just funny. I have five other companions returning soon who are as strong and fleet as I am, and yet after having just bested you in strength, a slender, pallid, undernourished lad like you expects a man like me to be swayed by threats. That wouldn’t be so funny except that you’re serious about it.”

I couldn’t believe his cheek! He calls me a lad! And me, old enough to be his great grandfather’s grandsire! But I couldn’t deny it. Whatever vengeance I might exact later, I would powerless now. At most, I had another 2 hours before my energy reserves were spent. At that point, without shelter, I’d have maybe half an hour before I collapsed into the cold and stayed there. For three days. Trapped in a frozen meat statue. Conscious of naught but the pain of the cold biting me through the dark.

“How about this?” the man said, breaking me from reverie. “If you don’t accept charity, you can work for the supplies.”

That caught my interest, despite the resentment that hung about my thoughts like a miasma. “You’ll give me the supplies if I hunt for you?” Then after further second’s thought added, “I could manage that.”

But he cocked a brow at me. “I don’t especially trust you with a harpoon in your hand, I’m afraid.” Typical. “No, I had something else in mind. I saw you tying up the blanket, quick as a sand surfer. You have good hands. We could use hands like yours for building canoes, or for treating seal furs.” He flashed a grin that he obviously must have thought rather heart-twisting, the smug git. “Or if all of that sounds too strenuously ‘manly’ for you, we always could use someone to do the sewing and stitching.”

The mockery in his tone and expression translated unfortunately into a light blush on my cheeks. The blush did not go unnoticed, but I spoke up before the human could think of anything to add to it. “Even if I knew how to do any of those things, my answer would be no. In three days, I’m leaving, and I’m not going to embark on some project that would take me that full time without having to learn the craft first. All I want is to get what I need and be left alone.”

The human was glowering at me with an emotion that didn’t quite rise up to anger. “If I’m interpreting this right, you mean to say that you want 3 day’s supplies all to yourself, and you expect to pay for it all at once?”

It was my turn to cock a brow. “Would you prefer giving it away for free?”

His face didn’t move as he spoke. “I already offered, but you ‘don’t accept charity.’”

In my sudden fury, it would seem my memory stalled for a few seconds. I could feel myself grinding my teeth and my entire body shook with rage. (Either that or the cold had momentarily slipped through my barrier and made me shiver.) I didn’t even notice that my eyes had stalled until half a minute later when my vision swam back into focus.

The human’s expression had changed once again. His eyes were “predatory,” for lack of a better word. Hungry. Whatever expression I’d been making in my blind seething, the man had evidently liked it. His imagination was working.

Recognition of an opportunity trickled through my mind like a cooling balm. This was my chance. “Yes,” I said, my voice calm again. “I would like to pay for… everything at once, if possible.” I kept any special or ironic inflection out of my voice as much as possible. His imagination was already working, so now I just had to feed it ideas and let him think they were all his own (which I suppose they still mostly were).

The man considered me, running his fingers over his short beard. My legs were slightly spread where I sat on my knees, and I held myself up at full posture so he could observe the curve and arch of my back. Just a few subtle and seemingly unconscious adjustments of stance. Finally he spoke, his voice now warm and low. “I suppose there is one other thing I might accept…”

“Yes?” I asked, giving the word a delicate pinch of hopefulness.

“I’ve been away from my woman for a week now,” he began, his voice carrying an unnecessary note of steadying calm. “And we’ve still four days to go before we make our way homeward. If I could just have a little something to… tide me over till then,” here he licked his lips with a broad tongue, gaze unguarded. “That might just be worth three day’s supplies. I’m in good enough standing to swing it with the other men.”

I allowed a small smirk to cross my lips. “That’s one way to share warmth in the cold, I suppose.”

He grinned. “You can share my snow igloo with me. I’ll keep you warm and fed during the day. Then at night, you’ll earn your keep till it’s time for you to leave.”

I felt a flash of fresh outrage at the suggestion initially, then calmed as I recalled that it was the custom of many humans to bargain and haggle over their deals. I was able to put my anger in check for a minute, then speak resolutely, “Perhaps I wasn’t sufficiently clear when I said ‘everything at once.’ I meant, all in one night, so that I can get myself gone in the morning.”

His face became stern once more. “A single night for three days’ provisions? Unless you plan to sleep with all six of us, that’s hardly a fair deal.”

My grin widened. “Oh trust me, it’s a fair deal. You’ll find that out. You won’t be forgetting this night… nor sleeping through it, if I get my way.”

A smirk to match my own was emerging on his lips now. “That’s pretty bold, little man. Tell you what. I’ll give it a try. Impress me, and I’ll give you your full 3 days’ supply just like you want.”

“Appraise the wares beforehand, eh?” I grinned impishly. “I can respect that. Just don’t go trying to give me any bull about it being only so-so after I hear you moaning my name like a prayer.”

“And that name would be?”

“Volzek.” I gave a slight bow. “And yours, so I know just who I’m striking a bargain with?”

“Tonraq,” he answered, placing a fist to his chest. Handsome name, actually.

“Alright then, Tonraq. Three days of supplies in return for between 1 and 3 nights of sex, according to the quality of my performance.” I caught myself raising my hand to my mouth to bite out a bit of blood and make a blood contract (forced habit), but brushed any suspicion aside by kissing my wrist, then holding my hand out to shake. A fabricated custom, but the intention was clear. As expected, Tonraq smiled and followed suit, and we clasped one another by the wrists.

Our “contract” established, I allowed Tonraq to lead me back to his camp to await nightfall. As a small advance, he gave me a meal of smoked fish and let me wear his spare parka. At this I cracked some half-assed “boyfriends sharing clothes” joke not worth repeating. Eventually his hunting partners returned, and Tonraq made perfunctory introductions. He gave them only a bare allusory description of our transaction, but they seemed savvy enough to catch the drift. They didn’t seem to mind, so long as Tonraq made the most of their hunt when it was his turn to lead.

Curiously, I gathered from their speech and attitudes that Tonraq’s interest in me came as no surprise to them. What’s more, they seemed to think me rather in over my head, and that I had a rude awakening coming for me.

Well, come morning they were all in for rather a surprise themselves.

Night fell, and near the end of supper, one of Tonraq’s companions returned from some brief errand slightly south of us and whispered in his ear. Tonraq smiled at whatever was said to him, then bidding me follow, led me to a hill-sized snow-drift with a hole in it that had definitely not been there before. The hole led into a cavern the size of a modest bedroom with plush furs lying all along the floor, an extra pile of furs in place of a bed and blankets, and a lamp of solid crystal that emitted an almost heatless light. It was all terribly lavish, actually. One of Tonraq’s water-bending companions must have set it up as a courtesy for us just earlier. To this day, I still can’t fathom why all 6 of them weren’t lodged so lavishly.

But that’s unimportant.

Wordlessly, the two of us began to strip off our clothes. It was chilly in the room, even with the carpet of furs, but I suspected that would soon be remedied. Down to just my trousers, I was about to drop to my knees and get to work when his rough, warm hands took hold of my shoulders and pulled me against him. His pecs were thick and warm and hard against my collar, his abs solid and bumpy as they rubbed against my chest. I had the presence of mind to pull myself back when I felt his beard starting to scratch against my cheek.

“Hey now!” I protested. “Nowhere in our agreement did we say anything about kissing!”

I couldn’t make out much in the dim lamp light, but he seemed to be smirking at me. “What, and you expect to get me in the mood without kissing me? Your claim of a night worth three days is looking shakier by the second.”

Let me be clear, I didn’t mind kissing Tonraq. To be sure, I’m not overly fond of kissing bearded men, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that I’d spent all fucking day letting humans get the better of me. Just once that day, especially in my own element, I needed to be in charge again.

But whatever. Making out with a handsome guy like Tonraq was hardly a punishment. He knew his stuff, and he’d taken the time to either rinse his mouth or chew something that made his tongue taste quite marvelous. As our lips met and our tongues twisted round in a slow, organic waltz, his powerful hands were exploring my frame, sliding along the curve of my back, fingering at my hip bones, groping my ass with clear relish - to which I pushed it out for him and gave a few flexes against his palms. It did the trick to whet his appetite.

My hands made their survey of his body as well, filling my palms with his thick, round shoulders, acquainting themselves with the mass and strength of his biceps, massaging his pecs that were like paving stones, scratching soothingly at the broad expanse of his back. All along his torso my hands felt a fine layer of coarse hair, adding texture to his form where my fingers slid around the grooves of his eight pack. Lastly, though by this point my lower abdomen was already quite familiar with its shape, I groped at the thick, stiff muscle that was throbbing and straining at me through the fabric of his pants.

“God damn,” I offered in a husky whisper, breaking off from the kiss for a moment to glance at the clothed organ my fingers held.

“You like it?” Tonraq asked, taking the compliment. Just as I was once again about to drop to my knees and get to work on him, Tonraq suddenly leaned forward and reached down to grip me by the inner thighs just below the buttocks. Then, securing his biceps behind my shoulders so that I was pressed tight to him, Tonraq lifted me up to his eye-level and pulled me once more into a kiss. His bulge throbbed between my thighs, grinding against my undercarriage. The sensation was so euphoric that for a minute, I forgot to be angry or wary and instead wiggled my thighs against his bulge, giving myself up to the kiss.

But at the end of a minute or so, I was more than a little antsy to begin, and thoroughly motivated to pay Tonraq back for his swagger. “Put me down, big guy. It’s time I showed you a thing or two.”

Tonraq obliged, and once my feet had found the floor, I dropped to my knees and drew down his pants to get a good look at Tonraq’s tool. His cock sprang right up to attention, and I faintly whistled at the sight. It was… beautiful. The perfect penis: seven inches, uncut, thick as a beer can (though I very much doubt he would have understood the comparison), veiny and curved slightly upward, framed by a dark turf of hair. Beneath, he had a pair of balls so big that they could only fit into the mouth one at a time. I grinned impishly at the sight. What a delightful sight it would be to… but I digress.

Getting down to business at last, I gently laid a few soft kisses on the thick head of his cock where the foreskin was already rolling itself back. To my convenience, he’d taken some time to spruce himself up beforehand, and I was greeted to a very faint, manly musk, heady and enticing. The temptation came on me to swallow the whole shaft at once, to feel it twitch and throb in my throat while he squirmed and bucked needily. But I decided to pace myself. A feathered kiss here, a delicate tracing of the tongue there, a nudge of the lips at just the right place to make his shaft bounce a little, building up tension and sensitivity by slow degrees. Throughout, he made occasional grunts and words of appreciation, but no tell-tale thrusts or lengthy moans, nor any of the other harmonies I customarily work to.

Looks like I’ll be needing the heavy fire-power for this one.

With soft kisses, I worked my way gradually down his rod and over his balls, gave a soft, yet lingering kiss right to the base of his scrotum. Then abruptly, swift and silent as a shadow, I slipped around behind the man, gripping his firm ass in my hands, grinning as I looked up at him. “You’re gonna like this,” I said aloud, licking my lips. Then I spread his round, luscious cheeks wide (god, but I love a top with a good ass) and planted a firm, impassioned kiss right on his pucker. His hole was excellent, clean and musky, and Tonraq didn’t seem to mind this particular service a bit. In fact, it got a much louder reaction out of him than anything up to that point. He even went so far as to flex that cute little starfish a few times.

But after a few minutes, I again started to get the suspicion something was wrong. The few appreciative noises he’d made at first all stopped after about a minute, and he just maintained his steady breathing.  
Nonetheless, I pressed on ahead - and pressed my tongue a little harder against his tight ring, reaching up between his legs to fondle his ballsack as I did. With this grip, I could feel the rigidity of his member through my fingers, and even an occasional twitch. But nothing else in his voice or body language betrayed anything but total calm. After nearly a minute, I was feeling about ready to give up on that tactic and try something else. But the moment I let up, Tonraq’s hand reached back around and gripped me by the hair.

“Did I say you were allowed to stop yet?” With a leg, he pushed me onto my ass and pressed my back against the wall, then took a step back and pushed his ass up against my face. “Now tongue that hole like you mean it, boy. Fucking lick me!”

I was too taken off-guard to put up a fight. My lips and tongue were already working by instinct, kissing his taint like the lips of a lover, laying my hands upon his cheeks. His scent was starting to dominate my senses, and it was only by force of will that I managed to pull myself back together. Once again, this human was getting arrogant. Well, if he wanted me to lick him, then hell below, I would lick him! Nobody treats Volzek like a toy.

\-----------

One of my common pastimes is to find dimensions where the local gods are out to lunch and stand in for their pagan harvest gods during yearly fertility rituals. The mortals come, decorate a scene with autumnal colors, light dozens of sweet-smelling candles and torches, then lay a young virgin freshly come of age on the altar as an offering.

Then I manifest in all my splendor, showily descend onto the altar where my “bride” awaits me, then declare myself pleased with their tribute. Then, to grant the mortals a little spectacle to spark off the festivities, I descend on the virgin tribute with a heart-stopping, intoxicating kiss. A kiss that overpowers them, that ignites every nerve in their body, that shows them how easily I could consume their very souls, and that so excites the onlookers that they decide to make an early start to the night’s orgies. And it’s a point of pride that about one in three of the virgins I thus kiss cum before the kiss even ends.

\----------

Calling forth memories of those many tributes, I applied that same skill upon Tonraq’s slick hole, shoving my tongue through his tight ring and wiggling it about like a serpent. In my mind, I made as if struggling with the tongue of a disobedient maiden, dominating it while my lips massaged his ring. Let’s see you withstand this so nonchalantly, you hulking stoic.

After a few seconds of this, Tonraq gave a deep voiced sigh of, “Good boy,” then fell once again silent. With passion and determination, I ravaged his hole with my tongue, kneading his cheeks in my fingers. At some point I felt him pull my hips further down so that I lay prone with just my shoulders propped up against the wall, but I just used the position to my advantage without paying it much heed, occasionally dipping my chin down so I could withdraw my tongue, drag it along from his balls to his taint, then thrust it back inside. By now, Tonraq’s chute had really loosened up to my ministrations, and I could taste the pre dripping down the man’s shaft whenever I lapped at his sac. But it wasn’t enough. I wouldn’t be satisfied until I felt him squirm for everything he’d…

My train of thought was abruptly broken off by the feeling of Tonraq’s mouth closing around my shaft, then sliding down until his throat was squeezing my entire manhood, and his lips kissed my pelvis. In shock tinged with pleasure, I leaned back from the southerner’s ass and screamed. All that time, and I’d failed to notice how hard I’d gotten.

But no sooner did I let out this cry than he thrust his hips back, smothering my face in his ass. He lifted up from my cock with a loud slurp, chuckling mockingly. “C’mon boy, I can see that you’re pent up, but that’s no excuse to get lazy.” Then he went back down on me, sucking me with a skill that would have given several of my colleagues a run for their money.

I stalled for a few seconds, trying to put down the spasms of pleasure that wracked my spine. But without my power, I could neither dampen my own nerves nor heighten Tonraq’s. I tried to resume my task, making out with the native man’s hairy hole, but my concentration was shaken and the burning ache in my loins swiftly rose to desperation.

Before long, I gripped my hands around his hips and pushed him back. “This isn’t fair!” I declared.

Tonraq just laughed, glancing under the crook of his arm at me. “Not fair?” he reiterated, sounding both amused and incredulous at once. “What’s not fair? That I’m not making you do all the work?”

I stalled again, not sure if he was sidestepping the issue on purpose, then pressed, “I’m supposed to be the one who makes you cum first!”

Voice now tinged with condescension he jeered, “I don’t recall our agreement mentioning any kind of competition.” He waited a few seconds to see if I had a reply to that, then continued, “Besides, what kind of man would I be if I didn’t let my girl cum first?”

My blood flared so hot so quickly that it sent a jet of pre spurting from my twitching cock tip (probably carrying rather the wrong message with it). “I’M NOT A FUCKING GIRL!”

Tonraq had completely anticipated this outburst. “Oh?” He hoisted my hips up slightly, then slid a pair of fingers into my chute, which had already been slicked up by the mix of pre and saliva that trickled into it over my balls. “Well if not, then why is your pussy so wet for me, huh?”

\---------

Little known fact. You know those black lines running along the face from eyes to chin that demons (and angels as well, depending on the culture) are so often depicted with in art? Those are no idle feature. It’s a threat display known as the “arch-tears.” When sufficiently enraged, a demon’s tear ducts are stimulated, and infusing the tears that stream thence with one’s dark aura will turn them black, oily, and so heavy that they cut their way down the cheeks in a straight line. The tears of especially powerful demons will slide their way straight down the neck as well, and are often so caustic that they burn the skin and can render the appearance permanent.

\---------

In my fury and frustration of my predicament, I was foolish enough to forget that without my power, I could not produce even the lightest of grey arch-tears. So in my effort to give him a glare that would normally have turned his marrow to ice, I instead made myself look like some simpering, dramatic brat.

The sight of these angry, powerless tears only seemed to embolden him. “Aw, don’t be like that, babe,” he taunted. “You’ve done lots for me and I’m impressed. Now I’m gonna do a little something for you too. Just enjoy yourself.” He heard me make a rather loud, dissatisfied grunt, then added with a chuckle, “But if it hurts your pride less, I’ll let you work on me too while I’m at it.”

With that, he “graciously” reached down and pointed the tip of his dick at my mouth. This was it. Tonraq had been playing me like a fiddle all night, and now I was near my limit. This was my last chance to have something go right today. Working up all my determination, I wrapped my lips around his cock, then swallowed the whole, thick length in an instant, sliding it down my throat and squeezing around it, working my tongue in my mouth. I was gratified to feel a hard pulse against my tongue, and for a moment I was reassured, bobbin my head up and down Tonraq’s dick, finding it far more responsive than the rest of him. But then, just as I was starting to enjoy myself, he sprung the trap. Hoisting my legs and hips up into the air and hugging them against his chest, he nodded down and started to lick at my asshole. His tongue was hot to the touch, heavy and thick, and his short beard rubbed against my balls and thighs as he went. It took me by surprise, but I refused to squeal or falter. It would take more than a rimjob for some nobody human on some nowhere ice bank to undo Volzek! I thought.

But Tonraq was a quicker study than I could have guessed. Steadily, his tongue worked me open and slid in deeper and deeper. He started to use tricks that he’d obviously just learned from me! And at first, I was able to resist, giving him the same silent treatment he’d given me while I sucked his dick as if I hadn’t a care in the world.

But after a few minutes, my defenses began to wane. He didn’t have my refined practice, nor my subtlety of touch and rhythm, but his tongue was so broad and strong and warm inside my chute. His powerful hands held my hips up as he worked at me, gripped at my ass and started to massage and work over my cheeks, squeezing them in his fingers while his tongue assaulted me. And then, feeling my defenses starting to break down, I suddenly realized I could feel something pressed tight against my dick. In my excitement, I hadn’t even realized that my sensitive member was pressed to his chest, sliding between the cleft of his pecs. The hair on his pecs scraped and tickled against me with every slight motion, and as soon as I became aware of it, it was impossible to ignore. I tried to push myself back away from his chest with my legs, but Tonraq only pressed me all the closer, those valleys of hard muscle squeezing tighter around my cock with the motion.

Desperately, I let his member fall from my lips and hoarsely groaned, “Stop that!”

There was a loud, lewd slurp as Tonraq tilted his head away from my pucker and looked down at me. “Stop? Now? But I thought we’d agreed that I was going to eat your boipussy and you’d just have to deal with it?”

“N-not that!” I snapped. “I mean… your chest. Stop…” Only once I started trying to put the words together did I realize what a ludicrous request it was.

But I’d already said enough for Tonraq to put the pieces together. In the gloom, I could make out the profile of a devious smirk stretching his jaw. “What? What do you want me to stop? Not this, surely?” So saying, he pressed his chest right up against me, fitting my cock snug into his pecs and squeezing them together to emphasize his words. I covered my mouth with a hand, face hot and red. The tip of my cock felt as if it were burning. It twitched against my will and a big, clear glob of pre dropped out onto Tonraq’s chest.

“This can’t be what you’re talking about,” he teased, bouncing his pecs as he spoke. “Why on earth would you ask me to stop something you’re so obviously enjoying?”

I was never able to put an answer forward. Whether for an instant or a minute I know not, but there were no words left anywhere in my brain. I was screaming, and a fire was under my skin, raging through my shaft and sac, spreading out to the rest of my body. My legs felt numb and remote, and the burning in my loins was crawling its way down through my belly and into my chest, leaping to the tips of my fingers, consuming my vision in a flash of white. Through all that flood - that tempest of scalding nerves - I could feel something wet, thick, hot like molten wax pouring onto my waist, sliding and stretching down my belly toward my chest and amplifying the heat under my skin where it roamed.

If all of this sounds a bit painful, let me assure you: it was excruciating. The pain was so great that it ground every other thought in my brain to a halt, and even the sound of my own screaming in my ears blurred into a white roar of senseless noise. For that instant, Volzek no longer existed. I was only that blazing, pale inferno clothed in skin.

It was the best. Fucking. Thing. I’d ever felt. Understand, your common, garden variety masochist knows the feeling of deriving pleasure from pain. It’s not unusual. But to experience it in reverse - for something to feel so good that it hurts - is so rare that most humans only ever meet with it during their very first encounters. Not once since my teacher took my virginity during my first demonstration as his apprentice had those blissful flames been stirred up inside me. I’d thought I was immune. But Tonraq was… worse. And infinitely better.

When the fire died and sense began to return, the very first thing I felt was disappointment that the ecstasy had come to an end. Then, all at once, I felt that I was drenched in sweat, that I was heaving for breath through a throat like sandpaper, and that I was lying flat on my back.

I saw that Tonraq was on his knees beside me, grinning in smug triumph. “Wouldn’t have picked you for a screamer, kid. I’m impressed.”

My lips moved soundlessly in vague imitation of his words. They made no sense to me somehow.

Apparently not expecting an answer, Tonraq leaned back a bit, looking himself over, running his fingertips through the film of fresh ejaculate on his abdomen. “Damn, but you’ve made a mess here. It was cute and all, but… somebody’s gonna have to clean this up.” His thick arms came down to lift my body, cradling my unresisting form so that I was facing his sculpted chest and abs, both smeared with my seed. “How about it? Are you gonna be a good boy?”

My muddled brain was still too slow to hold a discourse, but it was obvious what he wanted. I leaned forward in his arms, rubbed my face against the ridges of his abdomen, and started to lick at the dripping seed. The feeling of my tongue on his abs further stimulated my brain and started to give coherence to my muddled thoughts. Somewhere, buried deep beneath the haze of pleasure, my pride tenaciously tried to get a foothold, to tell me not to yield so easily.

But I had no desire to listen. Tonraq smelled… so good. Like a man. The muscles that I licked and kissed without pause, even when my semen had all been lapped clean from them, belonged to that smell. To the man who’d made me…

Something was wrong. This wasn’t me, I thought sluggishly. I wasn’t supposed to…

Suddenly a new sensation intruded. Tonraq had set me on my knees without my marking it, and I had slid into a position on all fours where I leaned in to worship his body, latching my lips onto one of his nipples like a suckling spawn. Instinctively, one of my hands had made its way over to Tonraq’s turgid cock, using the slick pre that continued to drizzle from the tip to lubricate my palm. Meanwhile, one of his warm hands was idly stroking my back, fingering the curve of my spine, fondling my round buttocks. It was altogether such a soothing backdrop to my drowsy ponderings that I only noticed the movement and character of his fingers after he was already shoving two of them at once into my unsuspecting anus.

It was a rude shock, but not a painful one, and his free hand was still so gently caressing my face, sliding through my hair, petting my neck that I didn’t baulk at the feeling. I just carried on worshipping Tonraq’s herculean body. All the same, the feeble pride within me had found a trembling voice and was raising its head to speak. “You’ve got to put a stop to this,” it said. “You’re not just some whore - some toy to amuse him. This mortal should be eating out of your hand, not teaching you to grovel for his cock!”

I made no effort to heed the advice of that voice. Though I felt embarrassment, almost shame simmering in my gullet, yet did I carry on adoring the southerner’s body, raising my hips to give him better access to my asshole. His fingers worked with competent ease, stretching and exploring me while I stroked him off. My pride could take a seat for a while. Right then and there, I just wanted to be pushed back into the mind-engulfing white blaze of a few minutes earlier, and I was willing to do almost anything he wanted of me if he would only give me that ecstasy again.

In no time, I was hard as a rock again, my member dripping as it bobbed with the rhythm of Tonraq’s fingers. Somewhere in the back of my mind still dwelt the resolution to make him cum (“next” as it was now tacitly amended), but its importance seemed now severely diminished. I would have it done in time, but there was no rush till then. For now, I could drink in the moment, enjoy the touch of Tonraq’s fingers, and when he decided it was time…

“You like that, boy? Want to step things up now?” I had been waiting for those words, and I answered with a longing moan and a pleading look in the affirmative. “Do you want Daddy to fuck you now?”

Something inside me twinged in objection to… funny… I wasn’t sure what. So ignoring it, I nodded my compliance.

“Let me hear you ask for it, then.”

Okay, if that’s what it took. “Please…”

“Please what? Ask nicely, now.”

“Please… fuck me.”

Tonraq’s icy blue eyes gleamed wickedly, a malicious smirk on his lips. “‘Please fuck me, Daddy’.”

Oh, that’s what that twinge was; my pride heaving itself shakily to a stand and putting its foot down as Tonraq made a request that fell squarely outside of the “almost anything” territory that I was willing to do for his cock. Orgasm of a lifetime be damned - I would NOT let some mere mortal debase me like that to help him get off, and I would gladly walk back out into the storm naked and spend 3 days in frigid limbo before I gave him the satisfaction.

So lately shaken from my daze as I was and being not yet equipped for a verbal sparring match, yet I focused all my indignance on my speaking faculties and channeled it into the most eloquent refusal my muddled mind could muster. “Fuck you!”

“We’ll have time for that,” he rejoined.

“Bite me!” came my riposte.

Tonraq’s rebuttal and conclusion was to grab me by the hair, pull me close, lean down, and bite down onto the back of my neck just as he’d done before.

I blacked out.

\-------------

On waking, I performed an inventory and found that only my nose, cheekbones, and skull (surprisingly) were not in pain. Every other part of my body had some bruise, bite mark, friction burn, or was just sore from muscle strain. A lingering moisture on my lips told me that I had drunk or been given water while I slept, and feeling at my stomach, crotch, and sore ass, I found also that the semen had been cleaned off my body.

I had still not opened my eyes by this point. The rest my mind had been given had not done much to restore strength to my limbs, and the thick, luxurious furs surrounding me on all sides made me loathe to concede the morning to wakefulness just yet. With the aid of the fur blankets, I felt a curious contentment that seemed to outweigh the discomfort of my various aches. Idly, lips traced by a smile, I reached over to the warm, sleeping form of Tonraq beside me. But my fingers passed through a warm patch of blankets without encountering him. I reached a little further, slid my hand this way and that, felt the other direction. He wasn’t there, and yet I could smell him, close enough to be pressing against my back. I opened my eyes, but Tonraq was nowhere in sight.

Then, like rays of the morning sun pushing the shadows off an empty glade, memories from last night began to appear. The fun, the frustration, the struggle, the shame, the blinding moment of ecstasy, up until when Tonraq bit me on the back of the neck and I fell… unconscious?

But no, there were a few small impressions after that point. I’d finally gotten him off - I knew that much. And my body was now thoroughly stained with his scent - so much so that I’d thought him still by my side on waking; from this I could judge we must have gone on for at least another hour. I thought I could remember a sense of the southerner pinning me down beneath his weight while he took my ass, but no matter how I teased, I couldn’t extract anything else from my blurry memories. From these, though, and the twisted, disordered state of the surrounding blankets, I seemed to have given quite a good performance.

Faintly, my keen ears picked up the start of a conversation starting outside.

Somebody from the hunting party spoke: “You look like shit. Did you get any sleep last night?”

Tonraq’s now-quite-familiar voice spoke in reply. “I managed to get a few hours. Not even I can keep it up for a full night.”

The first voice answered, “How’d the kid do? Not bad, I take it?”

“Everything he talked up and more. For a week of that every night, I’d build the lad a new sod house.”

An impressed whistle followed the reply. “For just a week? Shit, even your wife had to agree to come live with you before you’d build her a sod house.”

“She could learn a trick or two from that one.”

Laughter from four voices rang out, then a new voice spoke. “So what shape’s that Volzek in now?”

“Spent,” Tonraq answered. “He was sleeping like an iceberg when I left him a minute ago. I wouldn’t expect to see him till well after noon.”

The invitation to remain in bed for a while longer was certainly a very tempting one just then, but with the memory of Tonraq’s treatment so fresh in my mind, I decided that proving him wrong and proving my dauntless vitality to be the more appealing prospect.

I found my clothes all neatly stacked in a corner, including the parka Tonraq had given me. There was no mirror to be had, so I had to adjust my hair and wash my face without one, my joints creaking in protest to every movement. Lastly, I took a minute to stretch and limber up, loosening the pain till I could hide my soreness when I walked about. Then I was out, crouching through the opening to the bright, frigid morning. I did well to hide my stiffness as I strode over to the campfire where the men had already begun roasting a few fish for breakfast.

I placed a casual, upbeat smile onto my face as I sat down by the fire, taking in the salty aroma. “G’morning gents! Pleasant dreams, I trust?”  
There was a beat where nobody spoke, but several men looked at me. Then the second speaker from before let slip, “Fuck, I thought Tonraq looked like he’d had it rough.”

I was still reeling from that remark when another of them tugged at the neck of my parka and looked at my shoulders. “You did a number on this one, Tonraq. He looks like you tried to give him a tattoo with just your teeth.” His voice was concerned, but his eyes glittered in amusement as he looked me in the face. “You okay, kid?”

I blinked, then laughed, throwing back my head and affecting a little bluster. “I’ve got a few bruises from where he was gripping me and a slight case of chapped lips. That’s honestly the worst of it. It’d take more than that to break me.” Inwardly, though, I cursed the lack of any mirrors nearby.

“It’s no joke,” Tonraq chuckled, taking a kettle from near the fire and serving out mugs of what smelled like coffee. “I honestly didn’t think I could go rough enough for this boy. He’s made of sturdy stuff.”

Another mumbled, “And apparently he’s immune to sore throats if he can still speak this morning.” This received an echo of chuckles.

I looked around at the others, seeing the jovial, knowing smirks on their faces as if some inside joke had been exchanged. My brain provided me with a few clues to explain the odd behavior, but a quick review of them gave me a sickening to feeling to my stomach, and I pushed them away for later examination.

“Perhaps it would just be best to take my provisions and leave.” My appetite was already sated by embarrassment, after all.

“Provisions?” the on by the fire spoke, looking up at me in evident surprise. “Then… you really plan to leave?”

My blood started to boil, but with an effort I spoke calmly. “Those were the terms of our engagement, if you recall.”

“No, I remember,” he blurted. “It’s just… we thought… From the way you were talking last night, we thought you were planning to stick around at least a little while longer.”

The anger dissipated, and I felt chilled to the core. Maybe I was losing my edge - maybe being trapped in a human body for too long had made me stupid, but it took until just then to realize exactly how worrying the gaps in my memory should be. Still, I forced myself to maintain composure. “I don’t recall saying anything of the sort.”

“You sort of did,” the one sitting on my left said. “In fact you… I mean, we knew it was probably just an exaggeration, but you… actually kind of screamed that you wanted to be his forever. Tonraq’s, I mean.” He was trying so hard to keep a straight face, but the amusement still leaked through. “You begged him to let you into his bed every day of his life. You said that you needed him. That you had never felt that way before. You said you wanted to be his…”

“Shut your mouth,” I intoned flatly. “I don’t care what I said. I don’t remember any of it, and I don’t want to be reminded. I don’t want TO REMEMBER ANY OF IT!” I hadn’t meant to, but by the end I was screaming, blood pounding in my ears.

I looked all around, seeing one shocked, dumbstruck face after another, all unable to fathom the cause of my outburst, nor reconcile it with what they thought they knew of me. Last of all, I looked at Tonraq. His eyes seemed to pin me in place, shining with a burning light of... intensity of some kind. Somehow, I just couldn’t put a name to the emotion I saw reflected in his gaze, and yet it filled me with… guilt?

Irritated, I finally tore my gaze away from him and the rest of the camp, letting out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. In a voice sufficiently pitiable to discourage argument, I breathed, “Just get my supplies ready so I can go. I’m in no mood for breakfast.”

For the first time in two days, luck was on my side, and one of the hunters started to gather up three days’ provisions in a blanket. They let the awkward silence hang in the air till it was done. Still not looking anyone in the eye, I stood up to receive the bundle with a quiet, “Thanks.”

Tonraq suddenly got up from where he’d been sitting and announced, “I’ll go with you for your first mile.”

Resentment bubbled in me like acid, but I didn’t feel like dragging things out with another outburst. As politely as I could force it, I put forward, “It’s fine. You don’t need to trouble yourself.”

“I will.” His tone would brook no argument.

I let out another sigh, shouldering my bundle and turning to leave the camp. “Not like I can stop you anyway, I guess.”

\----------------

Tonraq walked right beside me over the tundra, not saying a word for most of the way. I wished hopefully that at whatever he deemed to be a mile, he’d just wish me “good luck” and turn back around, but knew that wasn’t likely.

Before we’d gone a full mile, passing over a rise out of sight of the camp, Tonraq stopped me with a gentle hand upon the shoulder. “Volzek… I need a word before you go.”

Not an hour awake and already I felt exhausted. In retrospect I probably could have just walked off without him stopping me. But the caprices of mood being what they are, I turned to hear him out, braving his cold, heavy stare. “Talk.”

He drew in a deep, collecting breath before beginning in the softest voice I’d ever heard from him. “I’m sorry, Volzek. Truly sorry. I never wished to hurt you.”

If you’re a human, then I doubt you can understand how much these words surprise me. Apologies are… such a terribly human device. You ask for them and give them hundreds and hundreds of times in your lives. But demons don’t even expect them half as often as they’re given, and in my whole life, the closest I’ve ever gotten to an apology was a plea for mercy. It doesn’t compare.

Certainly it didn’t compare to this. Tonraq still had the greater power between us, and assuming I hadn’t revealed my true nature to him amidst all the other things I’d forgotten in the night, he had no reason to expect the power dynamic to change.

Thankfully, Tonraq continued before I had to come up with a response. “All I can say in my defense is that I sincerely misunderstood your motives last night. I thought… I mean it seemed to me like you were really aroused, and so I thought you were just playing the part of a coquette. But I should have been sure… And when you suddenly started acting differently, again I thought something might have been amiss, but I chose… I chose to take advantage of you. I hurt you, and I can’t atone for that.”

Silence ensued again. I felt that I had to say something before too much time passed. I put my logical mind to work, then finally offered, “It’s not your fault. I made the deal with you, and you held up your end. I’ve… nothing to hold you to account for.”

There was a brief pause. I could sense that I was missing something, but I couldn’t work it out. Finally Tonraq asked, “Did you mean that earlier? About not wanting to… remember last night, I mean?”

His face… His grave tone… He attached such significance to the question that it left me stunned. It took an amazing amount of effort to be casual with my reply. “I just… got a bit out of control last night. I know I said some things… but there’s still so much I have to do elsewhere. I can’t really stay here.” I was angry at myself, knowing that this was avoiding the question. I hated that I was so reluctant, but I couldn’t fathom why.

Tonraq took a step closer so that his broad chest filled up my vision. He stared at me so intensely, it seemed I could hardly breathe. “I… Volzek, I know I’ve already asked and… taken a lot out of you. You may think there’s no sense in me saying this, but I can’t stand the thought of this being the last time I ever see you.” The tall southerner reached out and took me by the hand. “Come back to me again someday. Please.”

With an impact like the head of an ax embedding itself into the stalk of a young tree, I realized what the look that had been haunting Tonraq’s countenance all this time was.

Anguish.

It was a feeling I knew precious little about, but Tonraq’s face was a study in the emotion. I was to blame for that face. My heart seemed to have great difficulty forcing out each painful beat. “Tonraq… I’m-”

I was powerless to stop him as he pulled my head forward to meet his lips. I tried to resist for the merest second, as if by reflex, but I didn’t have the heart to really fight him off. I could smell him. I could taste him. I felt his arms pulling me in, one about my shoulders, one across my waist. His tongue tenderly touched my lips.

In abject surrender, I dropped my satchel to the ground and reached up to hold Tonraq in my arms, and the seal within my mind broke. All the memories of the night before came tumbling back into recollection like grains of sand, replaying with visceral clarity as I stood trapped in Tonraq’s arms.

\---------------

I remembered how the second time Tonraq had bitten my neck, I crumbled beneath him, and I not only moaned, but actually whined. Like a dog. Tonraq had forced me to my hands and knees beneath him as he bit me, grinding his cock against my ass. Then he spoke to me, “If you want it, ask me properly.”

No thought of disobedience, nor the least specter of rebellion, was anywhere left within me. I answered loudly, hungrily, without shame or hesitation. “Please, Daddy! Please fuck me! Use your boy!”

Tonraq pulled my head back by the hair to press a fiery kiss upon my lips, then he drove his dick into the hole that his fingers and tongue had already prepared so well. Without needing any further prompting, I simply continued to beg for more, to arch my back into his thrusts.

I remembered how the very instant he finally came, the feeling of the tribesman’s scalding, thick cum filling me up, and the broad tips of his fingers digging into my hips sent me barreling back into that blank inferno of mindless pleasure that I’d been lost in before. I’d screamed and came onto the floor, bucking back against him, the pain all the worse for now having to hold myself up while the flames attacked my bones. My sphincter had seemed like it were clenched around a rod of glowing red iron, his cum like liquid gold melting through my innards, brazing my very balls with agony and rapture.

When it came to an end, tears were rolling down my cheeks, but after an initial shiver I’d just looked back and begged him for more. And Tonraq obliged eagerly, setting me on my back and thrusting inside me once more. We were neither one resting to recover our strength, yet his manhood hadn’t faltered by a degree, and all I cared about was to be lost in that carnal abyss once more.

I might have called it ruthless, the way Tonraq fucked me so hard that the slapping of his balls against my ass was nearly as loud to me as my own moans. But all the while, his hands stroked and caressed my body with soothing touch. He held my head to keep me from hurting myself, and his kisses were like those of deepest affection given on a marriage bed.

There was a faint blur in my memories, and then I remembered his fingers tangled in my hair, and myself perfectly obedient as he dragged my head back and forth over the entire length of his cock. “Good boy,” he’d whispered to me, flexing his manhood against my tongue. “You’re such a good cocksucker. You swallow Daddy’s dick so easily, dontcha? It’s like your throat was fucking made to have Daddy’s meat inside of it.” And I, like a whore, just took it gratefully, stroking myself to the sound of Daddy’s voice, to his dirty talk, to his meat crammed in my mouth and my face rammed against his pelvis. I wasn’t even ashamed when, before Tonraq was even close, I came. All over myself.

I remembered that before I brought Tonraq to climax, he pulled my head back and made me sit with my mouth open, telling me that I wasn’t allowed to swallow until he said so. Then he finished himself off with his hand, aiming his heavy member down directly at my mouth. Despite it being his third orgasm (as I recall) that night, it was so thick and voluminous that I quickly had as much pouring down my chest as I held in my mouth, and my crotch was drenched with Tonraq’s jizz.

And Tonraq looked… cruel and wicked and beautiful and lordly as he stood over me, saying, “Look at you. What a filthy, slutty little pussyboi you are.” He knelt down, looming in close to my face. “But don’t worry. Daddy still thinks his little boy is pretty enough to kiss.” He stuck out his tongue and licked at my lips, slid it into my mouth to taste his own cum while I obediently kept my head upturned. Finally he stood up, wiped a last droplet of cum from his tip onto my lips, then ordered, “Now swallow, boy.”

I was so happy to comply and even happier at his next order: “Now, let me see you using Daddy’s lube to jerk yourself off.”

My cock was so slimy with cum that my hand seemed to glide across it, and the knowledge that it was Tonraq’s semen that made me so slick made the sensation that much more pleasurable. When I started to get close, then, Tonraq came around behind me, knelt down, and once more began to whisper into my ears. The exact words are no longer clear; I just remember that it was filthy, and that within the minute I was whimpering just from the sound of his voice. At last, I came just from jacking off to the way he spoke to me… and that (without him even touching me) was enough to spark the inferno once more. It felt like my hand was grinding my own body away to dust, and each droplet of semen that flew from my dick felt like it had been pressed from my very marrow.

I could feel the exhaustion starting to creep into my limbs as I came down once again, but I was like an addict. And now that I’d cum without Tonraq laying a hand on me and still experiencing that excruciating bliss, that made me need to cum from his touch all the more.

As soon as I’d caught enough breath to speak, I bent over and presented myself, spreading my cheeks with my fingers, feeling the cum still wet and slimy and dripping from my hole. “Please, Daddy!” I moaned. “I still need more. Please, fill my pussy up with your cock again…”

Tonraq smirked at me. “You’re just an insatiable little bitch,” he said while spreading my cheeks wide and fitting himself inside of me yet again. I couldn’t even say it was a relief - with every fresh climax, I was just getting more sensitive to Tonraq’s touch, not less. All the better for me, I thought, using all the strength I had to bounce my hips back against Tonraq’s thrusts, helping him to annihilate me. It was halfway through this stage that, in my frenzy, I began to scream what the other tribesmen had heard earlier.

“More, Daddy!,” I cried. “I want more! I want to be your little pussyboi! I want to feel like this every day - to be stuffed with your cum every night of my life! Own me, Tonraq!” And even in the midst of my transfixed babbling, I went on bouncing my hips, squeezing my body around his dick, using every trick in my repertoire to pleasure Tonraq - not to compete or try to dominate him, but just to show that I could pleasure him like no other.

Not surprisingly, I came before Tonraq yet again in this position, and the feeling of that blinding orgasm overtaking me with his cock buried inside my ass just felt so right to me. As if I was only complete with my Daddy’s dick thrusting up behind my stomach. My muscles were weaker, but I was still full of energy and nowhere near ready to stop.

I let myself drop down onto my side, and then Tonraq hoisted my leg up onto one shoulder and kept pounding even deeper inside of me. My ecstatic screaming was now reduced to a constant, lusty moan, but with how my voice was projecting it’s no surprise that the others still heard me from outside. “I wish this would never end… You’re like nobody else, Tonraq. I always wanna be your boy, your cockwarmer. I could live on your cum, Daddy.” My constant, mindless babble saved Tonraq the trouble of having to reply to anything I said, but reflecting on the expression he’d worn then, I suppose he must have been into it.

This time when he brought me to climax, I fought through the mind shattering pleasure and the pain in my core, and I squeezed down on his manhood with all my might, making my ass like a vice. For the first time, I saw his composure break, and as Tonraq grunted and growled low like a beast, he bent low over me, gritting his teeth as he jackhammered his hips into my ass and injected me with another load of broiling cream.

This time when I came down from orgasm, something had shifted in my brain, and I felt a sense of dread washing down on me in my present reality as the memory of that moment came out of hiding and began to replay itself in my head.

I never fully came down from my previous high, it seemed. I remained somewhat blinded so that the cavern seemed even gloomier than it had before. All I could see was Tonraq looming above me, his body glistening with perspiration, his eyes of icy blue shining on me like the warmth of sunlight through a pane of glass.

My body was too weak for me to keep myself held up any longer, but my desire for Tonraq was still too strong for me to let sleep overtake me. We looked into each other’s eyes, panting, feeling one another’s heartbeats, soaking each other in. At last, I slipped my leg down from his shoulder, with an effort slid both legs around his waist, and laced my arms about his neck. His gaze made me feel weak in a way that had nothing to do with my weariness. Too quietly this time for the sound to drift outside, I asked, “One more time, Daddy? Please?” I wasn’t just babbling this time.

A strange glimmer ran through his eyes for a moment, then resolution came into him. He positioned his dick, which had slipped out when I was adjusting myself a moment before, back at my entrance and started to push in. “Of course, boy. Daddy’s here for you.” He gave me a kiss that made all the air in my lungs dissipate. Then when his lips drew back, his hips drew forward and my hole spread to welcome him.

His shaft hilted inside me smoothly, and to my horror, I softly exhaled, “I love you, Tonraq.”

The look Tonraq gave me seemed to break my heart. He stared into my eyes for a long pause. Then he touched my cheek with an affection entirely undeserved on my part and whispered back, “I love you too, Volzek.” His lips close upon mine again, our eyes shut, and he pulled me against his strong, warm body as he made love to me. Truly, “made love” to me. I felt joy that was unrivaled by any other single night of my lifetime. I felt the fragility of my human body in sharper relief, but in his embrace it seemed as if there were no danger anywhere in the world.

The time that he kissed me from the depths of his soul and became one with my body was like a small eternity. Without any planning on my part, we achieved orgasm simultaneously. But this wasn’t like the climaxes I’d reached before this; instead of a blinding, fiery pleasure that scorched me with its intensity, this was like a… transcension. My body - my sense of selfdom - was swallowed up in a vibrant beam of pure, radiant happiness. It was as if, for a few joyful seconds, I had shed my last few traces of devildom and trespassed into that golden heaven to which my kind are forbid. My body itself had turned into light, and Tonraq was my source.

I don’t remember fading from that state. I only remember that at some point, I was lying beneath Tonraq, his large, hairy pecs rasping against my chest in time with his breathing. Between my exhaustion and the press of his arms around my body, I couldn’t have moved a muscle if I’d wanted to.

After that, my memory falters, and I caught only impressions. I felt Tonraq clear a spot for us to sleep, I felt him cleaning the residue of our ejaculate from my body with loving touch, I recall sitting up with his hand supporting my head as he gave me a drink of water, and I remember my happiness as Tonraq snuggled me under the blankets and enveloped me in his warmth.

\--------------

In all, it took only a minute to review and digest all of these memories, and then I was back in Tonraq’s arms again. He was giving me the same kiss as when we’d foolishly professed love to one another. At last our lips separated, and we looked into each other’s eyes.

I understood now. The eyes that had been so impenetrable mere moments ago were now as clear to me as the stars. His eyes told me everything for which words were too clumsy to suffice.

The night before, before he laid down to sleep, he’d realized that I was not in my right mind when I spoke; the abrupt and complete change in my personality had not escaped his attention by any means. He simply hadn’t understood its full significance straight away.

Though he’d controlled himself with superhuman composure during our engagement, despite all the skill of my craft, beneath that stony countenance he’d experienced every ounce of enjoyment I’d intended to give him. He merely wanted to give me a better time that I could possibly have expected. And if pride and lust had played their parts in spurring him on, I was none to condemn another for either.

When I declared that I had forgotten what transpired last night, he’d been dismayed. When I cried that I didn’t care what had transpired, he’d felt heartbroken. And when he heard my vehemence, my fear, my self-loathing, the knowledge that he’d so terribly hurt the very person to whom he’d given his heart tore him asunder.

More terrible still, I saw in his eyes that he understood me as well. He already knew even that which I myself was only just realizing. H knew that it was only my pride and not my heart that he had injured, and yet who was he to disregard another man’s pride on their behalf? He knew that no matter what I’d felt or said to him last night in the madness that overtook me, I could never make any of it true again. The Volzek who pledged love to him had evaporated while I slept. He knew it. And yet, that Volzek had been real. Had really loved the man with all his poor, mad little heart, and would always love him in the eternity of that moment. A piece of that Volzek would last in my heart all the days of my life. Like a splinter of shrapnel.

Once our eyes had said to one another all that could be, Tonraq used words for what must be spoken aloud. “Please...Come back to me some day.”

I’ve willingly succumbed to far lesser temptations than this in the past. There was nothing feigned or hollow in the offer he made to me. I could have stayed with him. When not carrying me over the threshold of pleasure into insanity, he would have worshipped me, given me every comfort - every luxury at his disposal.

But there are reasons my kind don’t fall in love with humans. It’s not outlawed or anything, despite whatever trashy airport novels have told you. It doesn’t need to be. Just slightly over half of demonkind have the capacity to start with, and none of us _need_ to love or be loved like humans do. Even when it’s between our own kind, love is a vulnerability and a risk of strife, and to love a human is to embrace an eventual tragedy. If you’ve ever been in love before and wanted to spend eternity with somebody, imagine that your lover or spouse only had the lifespan of a dog. You might be the love of their life, but they could never be more than the love of your life’s summer.

By the time Tonraq was grey and growing in fragility, I would still look like a youth of men. When he passed away in age, I would still have more than half my life to endure without him in it. A millennia haunted by a single human lifetime; even if it _were_ a crime to love a mortal, what more fitting punishment could be devised than that?

“I can’t,” I said at last, looking down from his eyes. “I’m… sorry. But this is not where I belong.”

“Please,” he said, pressing my hand tighter. His voice wrenched at my guts - this was a man far too strong and too dignified to be begging for a young man’s affection like this. “Just once. Let me see you one more time after today. Just so not to have known you only once.” Then after a pause, “Or if not, then tell me where I can find you after this day.”

I shook my head with a grimace. “I’m sorry. I’m… going somewhere you won’t be able to come with me.” More to the point, I knew that if I ever saw this man again after being separated from him once, I would want to stay with him. Knowing my true nature, I felt sure, would not change his mind about me. He would still insist, and I was too weak to endure the trial a second time. “This is goodbye.”

Tonraq looked like his spirit had been drained out of him. His fingers themselves seemed to protest the idea of letting go of me. In the end, though, he bowed his head in acceptance.

I fought through the painful tightening in my chest, and my words came out strained and rasping. “I… will never forget you, Tonraq. Thank you.”

Our eyes met. We drew close till my chin met his chest, and his hands held my head. “I love you, Volzek.”

As we kissed for that last time, tears gushed down my face, not for the bitterness of departure, but for the knowledge that I could never, ever repeat the words Tonraq had just given to me in farewell, though I knew my heart would torment me with their whispers for years to come.

When we finally let go, I took up my satchel, closed my eyes, and followed the heat of the sun till the sound of Tonraq’s footsteps dwindled away. For the next two days, I shunned the sight of the westward horizon, and I vowed never to return to this world.


End file.
